


Uncles to the Rescue

by mehna



Series: Our Little Family [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Basically Just Squishy Marshmallows Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Father Figures, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Malec Are The Best Uncles, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: "Cat sighs dejectedly, looking like her world just crumbled before her. “You know that party her school is having next week for the last day before break? Well, since its Father’s day too, they decided to make that a theme and invited all the parents who could attend.”Magnus tenses, feeling the fury bubble up in him as he realises where this conversation is going."***Or, the one where Madzie is picked on because she doesn't have a dad and Father's Day is approaching so Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus save the day.





	Uncles to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa,
> 
> So, I had half of an idea, and then I saw the Malec + Madzie sneak peak and it became a full idea, and I was in the hospital waiting room for two and a half hours today and this is the result. 
> 
> This would probably be a good story to post on Father's Day, but I'm not gonna wait that long so here it is now! :D Enjoy some fluff with extra sprinkles of fluff. 
> 
> PLEASE READ! -- I'm gonna use gifs from the sneak peek, so if you haven't seen it and don't want spoilers, don't read this! I don't want to ruin anything for you guys! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus has only just walked through the front door of his and Alec’s home when he hears a crash sounding from the kitchen. It’s not an uncommon sound to hear – especially when Alec’s cooking – but Magnus still heads in that direction first, ignoring his desperate need to go to the bathroom.

“Alexander?” he calls out, tone inquiring.

“Magnus!” Alec splutters, his face an adorable mixture of shocked and flustered. He’s wearing that ridiculous cow print apron that Isabelle got him for his birthday, his hair in disarray, glasses askew and splotches of flour all over him.

Magnus attempts to suppress his grin. Spoiler alert: he fails miserably.

“What’s cooking good looking?” he asks with a teasing wink, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little because he still needs to pee.

“Funfetti cupcakes,” Alec waves a batter and sprinkles sticky hand in the vague direction of the oven, still blushing as he continues, “they’re Madzie’s favourite and I thought she could decorate them with me after dinner, but it’s not going well.”

Taking pity on his poor husband, Magnus leans over and kisses his cheek. “Let me go to the bathroom and change, then I’ll help you, okay?”

Alec nods, breathing a sigh of relief and smiling that dopey smile of his. Magnus can’t help it, he steals a quick kiss, pinches Alec’s butt and saunters out with a grin as Alec’s squawks and turns bright red.

***

They finish the cupcakes, which miraculously turn out amazing considering Alec’s the one who made the batter; Magnus loves his husband dearly, but even he can’t deny that he’s terrible with anything food related.

The conversation flows easily, Alec talking about a new investigation at the precinct and Magnus about an ongoing trial that seems like it’ll never end. Alec was the one to arrest the perpetrator, so he’ll be called into court and questioned by Magnus at some point in the next few weeks, something he isn’t looking forward to going by the sour look on his face.

When the doorbell rings, Alec jumps up from the couch with excitement, a wide grin on his face. Magnus can’t help but grin too, loving the unbridled joy on Alec’s face as he opens the door for Catarina and Madzie. The grin slides off both of their faces though as they look at Madzie, who doesn’t go for her usual running jump into Alec or Magnus’ arms and instead looks sullen next to her mother.

Magnus frowns, shooting a quick glance at Alec and then sidestepping so both Catarina and Madzie can walk in.

“Hello Sweet Pea,” Magnus coos, bending down to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Uncle Magnus,” Madzie mumbles back, repeating the greeting to Alec when he picks her up and rests her against his hip.

“Guess what I made today, just for you.” Alec attempts a cheery tone, hoping to get some sort of reaction, but all he gets is an inquisitive look, no excitement. “Funfetti cupcakes. I thought we could decorate them after dinner, and there’s enough to last till Monday so you can take some to school!”

At the mention of school, Madzie’s face scrunches up in displeasure, and a quick look at Catarina shows barely concealed anger in her expression.

Alec, clearly having caught this look, puts Madzie down and gives her a gentle nudge to her bedroom. “Why don’t you go and put your overnight bag away Squirt?”

She nods, dragging her feet towards her room, the smiling teddy poking out of her backpack making the picture even more heartbreaking.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asks as soon as she’s out of ear shot, giving Catarina a quick hug after Magnus, frown firmly planted on his face.

Cat sighs dejectedly, looking like her world just crumbled before her. “You know that party her school is having next week for the last day before break? Well, since its Father’s day too, they decided to make that a theme and invited all the parents who could attend.”

Magnus tenses, feeling the fury bubble up in him as he realises where this conversation is going.

“The school called me beforehand,” she continues. “They were perfectly understanding of our situation, and Madzie wasn’t upset by it at all. But today, some kids kept picking on her because of it. Apparently, everyone in her class is going to have their dad there, and they made fun of her because she’s only got me.”

Alec practically fumes at this, growling out, “What kids, who were they?”

Reaching out a hand, Magnus gently rubs Alec’s back to calm him down. “Darling,” he says, tone gentle, “they’re five year olds, whatever they’re saying isn’t coming from them and you know that.”

“Fucking dickhead parents thinking they can raise kids,” Alec grumbles under his breath, storming in the direction Madzie went.

Catarina sighs and Magnus wraps an arm around her shoulder, letting her lean against him. “Let’s just try to have a nice evening okay, see if we can cheer her up. She told me she still wants to stay with you two tonight, so that’s a good sign at least.”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Magnus ushers her to the couch and makes a beeline for the kitchen, fishing out a glass and some wine. Cat definitely deserves a glass or two after this.

***

By the time they’ve finished the pizza and movie, Madzie has giggled five times, effectively burying the bad mood for the rest of the night. Cat had smiled softly at him and Alec, bid them all goodnight and called herself an Uber not long ago, so Magnus was left watching Alec and Madzie make a mess of the rainbow icing, looking far too adorable together for his brain to function properly.

He steals a cupcake and with wink in Madzie’s direction, smushes it against Alec’s cheek, causing him to sputter indignantly.

“You’ve made a bit of a mess there, Darling,” Magnus taunts with a cheeky grin. “Your Uncle is so messy, isn’t he Sweet Pea?” he asks Madzie, who nods dutifully, because Magnus is _definitely_ her favourite Uncle.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side Squirt!” Alec retorts and makes a dive for Magnus. He misses by a millisecond, as Magnus takes cover behind Madzie’s small frame.

The three of them stand, waiting for someone to make a move and end up watching as the cupcake slides off of Alec’s cheek and falls to the floor with a miserable splat, causing Madzie to burst into giggles.

“You’re a pretty unicorn, Uncle Alec!” she chirps and happily reaches out her arms when Alec bends to pick her up.

Magnus, caught up in watching the joy on Madzie’s face, doesn’t see Alec’s impish grin until it’s too late, and then he has smeared icing on his cheek and neck curtsey of Alec nuzzling him.

He laughs, because they probably look ridiculous standing huddled together in the kitchen, icing covering random splotches of their skin and clothes. Tilting his head up, Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek and then licks his own lips, humming in satisfaction at the sweetness of the icing followed by the kiss Alec gives him in return.

“Alright Squirt,” Alec bops his nose against Madzie’s, “bath time for you.”

“I think we’re gonna need a bath too,” Magnus mutters to himself once Alec and Madzie have gone off to the bathroom.

He can’t bring himself to be annoyed by the amount of cleaning they’ll have to do though, because they succeeded in making Madzie feel better, and that will always be a win in Magnus’ book.

***

Later that night when they’re lying in bed, Magnus watches as Alec gently smoothes a hand over Madzie’s head where she’s curled up to his chest, sleeping peacefully.

“We’re gonna make this better,” Alec says quielty, determination in his eyes.

Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way.

***

The next week, Magnus and Alec pull up into the parking lot for Madzie’s school and make their way to the door, pressing the buzzer.

The receptionist opens the door for them, beaming widely at the small bouquet of roses in Magnus’ hands.

“Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane,” she greets, stepping aside and letting them enter the building. “Forgive me if I’m being unprofessional, but this is the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. Madzie is so lucky to have you two in her life.”

“Thank you, but we’re the lucky ones,” Alec replies, smiling that charming smile of his that almost makes Magnus’ knees buckle.

He’s looking dashingly handsome in his all black suit with a pink pocket square, one that Magnus knows will perfectly match Madzie’s silky scarf since he picked both out with the help of Catarina when they went shopping for Madzie’s outfit.

The receptionist, Lisa, leads them to Madzie’s classroom, and leaves them with two thumbs up and a wish of good luck.

Magnus can see Madzie from where he’s standing. Her back is to them as she talks to Catarina about something and as he and Alec get closer – completely ignoring the inquiring looks from some of the parents and kids – he catches what they’re talking about and his heart melts into a puddle of goo.

“I’m not sad Mommy, I don’t need a Daddy,” she’s saying to Cat, who’s noticed the two of them but keeps her eyes on her daughter. “I have Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec and they are like my Daddies.”

“We sure are, Squirt,” Alec chokes out, his eyes suspiciously wet.

Madzie spins her head around so fast, Magnus would be worried about whiplash if it wasn’t for the massive smile breaking out on her face as she squeals and jumps up into his open arms. She loops one arm around Alec’s neck too, effectively pulling him in to their hug and they stand like that for a minute or so until Cat pointedly clears her throat next to them.

“What are you doing here?” Madzie asks them, still smiling so wide Magnus’ jaw aches in sympathy.

“Well, Sweet Pea, today is now also Uncle’s Day, so we’re here for our favourite niece.” Magnus answers, presenting her with the mini bouquet of roses.

Alec holds up the little tiara they bought for her and places it on her head, following with the mini corsage on her wrist. “Our little princess,” he says, kissing her on the cheek.

Magnus ignores the displeased looks from some of the parents, knowing that there will always be bigots wherever he goes. Instead, he lets Madzie lead him and Alec to a wall where many drawings are pinned up and she points out her own of Chairman Meow.  Quite frankly, it’s terrible, but in the most endearing way that Magnus can’t help but love it.

“That’s beautiful Baby, I’m sure Chairman will be pleased you got his good side,” he says, bopping her on the nose and setting her down on her feet.

They indulge in some chips and now flat soda (it wouldn’t be a children’s party if the soda wasn’t flat) and eventually the middle of the classroom is made into a makeshift dance floor where some parents and most of the kids dance to some truly atrocious children’s music, but Magnus deals with it because Madzie is happy and dancing with Alec, the height difference making it so goddamn adorable that he has to snap a picture and make it into his lock screen.

“You guys are the best, you know that? You’re the best Godparents, and you’re both going to make incredible fathers.” Catarina states, tone soft and gentle, watching with open fondness as Alec spins Madzie around.

Magnus chokes back the surely embarrassing sound that was going to leave his throat, hastily wiping at his suddenly damp eyes. “Thank you, Cat,” he sniffles, and promptly shoves a cupcake in his mouth so he doesn’t do something mortifying like sob in front of everyone when Alec’s gaze lands on him, goofy smile and hearts in his eyes as he mouths _I love you_.

 

Exactly a year later, Magnus and Alec burst out in tears when Madzie gives them a handmade card reading _Happy Uncle’s Day_. They put up on the mantel, right next to their first ever Father’s Day one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if there's any mistakes since I only skim read it for grammar check. 
> 
> I don't have any plans for another installment in this series, but I'm going to keep it marked as uncompleted in the off chance I get another idea. If you have a prompt for something you'd like to see in this universe, let me know either in the comments or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mehna0103) , I'd be happy to hear any suggestions! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
